Always Forever Never To Be Parted
by The Last Duchess
Summary: What happened after Elphaba left the Emerald City the night she disappeared? An ElphabaFiyero story based mainly on the Musical but borrowing some details from the book.


_**One of the things that always confused me a little is why did Fiyero go with Elphaba? They had spent almost no time together apart from the Lion Cub and the train station. That's hardly enough to base a decision like that on. So, in light of that though, this is my version of what happened the night that Elphaba disappeared.**_

_**This is Musicalverse with but with references to the book for background information. I saw the show in London a couple of months ago so any physical descriptions of Elphaba and Fiyero are based on Kerry Ellis and Adam Garcia as they are the actors I saw.**_

_**Rated M for sexual content so if you don't like that sort of thing, you have been warned.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the stylish hat on my head and the fabulous shoes on my feet. Please don't sue me. I couldn't bear to part with them.**_

_**Please review if you have any opinions. I like reviews, they make me feel loved.**_

**Always. Forever. Never To Be Parted**

Elphaba landed on the ground with a soft thud. She dismounted the broom and looked around to see if anybody had seen her. Nobody could know she was there. She didn't even know why she was there so she had no desire to try and explain it to anyone else.

As soon as she had left the Emerald City she had intended to head south to Quadling Country. She knew the land well enough to be able to hide there for a while and formulate a plan. The Gale Force would already be looking for her and she needed to be as far away as possible. She couldn't be sure exactly why the sight of Shiz below her had made her stop but she had her suspicions. She had said goodbye to Galinda back in the Emerald City but what of the others? How could she just disappear without as much as a second thought for Boq, Crope Tibbett, even Avaric? Without a second thought for Fiyero. As she had flown away from the city it had been his beautiful face, with those green eyes and framed by gently curling hair. Too long had she dreamed of touching those dark curls and staring deep into his eyes. She had to see him one more time before saying goodbye forever.

She glanced up at the clock on the tower. Nine O' clock. Four hours since she had left the palace. She had taken a long route to avoid flying over towns and villages where she might be spotted up in the sky. She was sure that the Wizard would have sent his Bird spies out already, bringing messages of her treachery. The Shiz Police would already be out on the streets looking for her, wondering if she would be stupid enough to return to Shiz.

If she was going to do what she had stopped to do then she would need to keep to the shadows, she only had a short amount of time. The group would probably be in the pub by now, gossiping over what trouble Elphaba had gotten herself into. If she stuck to the alleys then she could get there without being seen, enter through the back door and take a seat in one of the dark corners for a few minutes. She knew she couldn't speak to them but she hoped that just being there would make her feel that she had said goodbye.

She removed her hat, stowing it away behind a statue with her broom and her bag that held The Grimmerie, and pulled on some gloves to cover her hands as they were too distinctive. She couldn't risk being spotted. She pulled up her hood and silently padded towards the path but before she could step onto it she felt an arm curl around her waist and a hand clamp over her mouth. She wanted to scream but she didn't exactly want to draw any further attention to herself. She was hoisted off her feet and carried back into the shadows. She kicked and struggle against her captor, even though she could already tell he was too strong for her to fight off, for it was not in her nature to be taken quietly.

"Stop kicking," a familiar voice whispered in her ear. "I'm not going to hurt you." She suddenly became still. She was slowly lowered to the floor and the hands released her. Breathing heavily, she turned, looking into the face of the very person for whom she had risked her freedom to see one last time.

"Fiyero," she breathed, unable to believe that he was there. He took her arm and pulled her further back into the shadows. "How did you know I was here?"

"I saw you land."

"Damn!" If he had seen her then Oz knows who else had.

"I was up in the tower, that was the only reason I saw you. Sorry about grabbing you like that but I didn't want to draw any attention. An old habit from hunting I suppose."

"Why were you in the Tower?"

"I was… It doesn't matter. Elphaba, what the hell is going on? There are Police searching for you all over Shiz. We've all been questioned, the Wizard sent some Birds saying you used your magic to mutilate some monkeys."

"What? That's not what happened. That lying son of a…"

"I told them that you would never do something like that. I know you couldn't, that's just not you. She was suddenly filled with an absurd happiness. He believed her, and what's more she could see in his eyes that he was sincere. She was glad that she had stopped now, if only for this one moment.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"What for?" he questioned, tightening his grip on her arm slightly, unconsciously moving closer to her.

"I had prepared myself for the fact that everybody would automatically believe my guilt. You don't know what it means to me to have just one person who does not think the worst of me."

"I could never think any bad of you," he almost whispered, stepping even closer. For a moment they were both transfixed, staring at one another, not wanting to break the trusting silence that had fallen between them.

"I have to go," Elphaba said, unwilling to ruin the moment but knowing she had to. She tried to step away but he maintained his grip on her arm.

"No," he muttered. "Not until you tell me what's going on. Why did you come back here? You must have known that they would already be searching for you here." She looked away, flushing slightly, the memory of why she had stopped coming into her head.

"Fiyero, I don't have time for this."

"Then why did you stop at all?"

"I don't know. Please Fiyero, let me go. Police could come around that corner at any moment."

"No they're all I the old town next." She looked at him oddly. How did he know that? Had he been watching the search?

"Well not the police but someone else. I don't think everyone in Shiz is going to be as generous as you have been."

He looked around, realising that she was right. He quickly lifted her hood so that it covered her head, shadowing her face, and pulled her cloak tighter around her. He took her hand and led her onto the path. "Keep your head down," he instructed as they stepped into the light.

"Where are we going?"

"Ozma Towers. You're not leaving until you tell me everything. We can't stay out here. We'll have some privacy in my room." She didn't reply, just let him lead her away, holding her cloak around her.

It was a quiet night. The paths around the campus were almost empty. Everybody had probably crammed themselves into the cafes and pubs to talk about the latest gossip involving the green girl. The few people who were out looked at Fiyero curiously, wondering why he was holding hands with another woman when Glinda was still away in the Emerald City? They just assumed that the carefree pretty boy prince had picked up one of the exotic looking women that those from the Vinkus were said to have a liking for, in the Philosophy Club, and planned to make the most of his girlfriend being away. He knew he would regret it, but he gave them the devil-may-care smile that confirmed their suspicions, allowing him to pass unhindered.

They were almost safe in the back door of Ozma Towers when Fiyero heard a familiar voice just around the corner. Avaric was headed right towards them. He looked around frantically, trying to find somewhere for them to hide but there was nowhere. He looked at Elphaba and saw something in her eyes that he had never seen before. Fear. Suddenly an idea struck him. He pushed her so that her back was flush with the wall and pressed his body into hers.

"He can't be allowed to see your face," and just as Avaric and one of his lady friends turned the corner he pressed his lips to hers. "Make it look real," he whispered against her mouth as he registered her shock at his actions. "He won't disturb us if he thinks I'm seriously engaged." She nodded slightly and slid her arms around his neck, burying her gloved fingers in his thick hair. He touched his lips to hers again but this time she didn't tense in surprise. She was aware of Avaric getting closer to them so she gripped Fiyero even tighter. This action forced him even closer so that every part of them was touching. She gasped at the intimate contact and Fiyero, not even thinking about what he was doing, took advantage of this by slipping his tongue through her parted lips and gently caressing the inside of her mouth. She couldn't help but groan as his hands cam up to rest on her face.

So engrossed were they in the feeling of one another, that neither of them noticed that Avaric had passed them and was nowhere to be seen. They just carried on kissing, revelling in the one another's touch, each secretly wondering why they hadn't taken this chance before when they rescued the lion cub.

It was Fiyero who, reluctantly, broke if off. He pulled his lips away but kept the intimate body contact with her. Not wanting to lose her warmth so quickly. "We should get inside," he whispered. Elphaba couldn't find her voice so she simply nodded and allowed him to take her hand and lead her through the dark halls of Ozma Towers to his bedroom. He ushered her inside quickly and bolted the door to prevent any interruptions. Before he turned towards he took a moment to compose himself, knowing somehow that whatever happened next would be on of the most significant moments of his life.

He turned to her; she was just standing in the middle of the room, staring at the floor. She was still wrapped in her cloak, hiding herself from the world. He stepped towards her and gently tugged on the fabric of her hood until it fell to reveal flawless emerald skin and luxurious black hair that he just itched to release from its bindings and watch cascade over her shoulders. Instead he undid the ribbon of her cloak, pulling it away from her, and urged her to take a seat in one of the plush armchairs by the fire, the only light source in the room.

"Now are you ready to tell me what's going on?" he asked, taking the seat opposite her. She didn't really want to tell the story, especially not to him. His good opinion of her meant so much, she wasn't sure if she could bear for that to change. She knew that silence was not an option though so she took a deep breath and started talking. She started with the mechanical head and the Grimmerie and then being tricked into creating the winged monkeys. She told him of her flight from the throne room and creating the flying broom and saying her goodbyes to Glinda before flying away.

As she relayed her account of what had happened back to him, she realised what a toll it had taken on her. Her eyes became watery and by the time she was finished fat tears were rolling down her cheeks. "What have I done?" she sniffled, thinking of the moment that she left her best friend, standing there, alone and helpless. "How could I have left Glinda there with them? What sort of a friend am I?"

Unable to bear seeing her so broken Fiyero left his seat and moved to kneel in front of her. He took both of her gloved hands in one of his and used the other to gently brush away her tears. "Please do not cry. I cannot bear to see you like this. If you truly do mean to leave us tonight please do not allow my last memory of you to be this one."

"And how would you like to remember me?"

"As the feisty, cub saving emerald skinned girl who cares nothing for what others think of her. I would not have that girl buried beneath the shell of her I see before me now. He gently removed one of her gloves and lightly kissed the back of her hand. "I want to remember the raven haired girl who takes my breath away with her bravery and her beauty."

As he said the last part he cupped her face with his hand and stroked his thumb over her lower lip, causing her breath to catch.

"Why did you kiss me like that?" she asked suddenly, no longer afraid to give a voice to the question that had been swirling around her head. "We were just hiding, playing a game so why did you make it feel so…" she struggled to find the right word. "Intimate?"

"That was not my intention but when you gasped in surprise and I felt your mouth open against mine I heard the devil on my shoulder telling me not to deny myself what I wanted and in that moment the only thing in Oz that I wanted was your kiss. Why did you respond to me?"

"I… I don't…" What she wanted to say was that she didn't respond, that anything he thought he felt her give was just part of the act so she surprised herself at what came out in a whisper almost too faint for him to hear. "I wanted you too."

He did not wait for her to say any more. He leaned towards her and pressed his lips to hers, almost melting as he felt her accept him and respond instantly. She ran the one gloveless hand through his hair and held him tight to her, not wanting to let him get away. She hadn't noticed earlier but he tasted of cherry brandy and honey. She quickly stored this fact away so that when this was nothing more than a memory she would be able to hold onto every last detail.

After several minutes of just kissing, Fiyero pulled away to catch his breath and looked into her flushed face and eyes that had been brightened by the excitement. He saw what he wanted to see in her, that he wasn't alone in these feeling of desire. She really did want him as much as he wanted her. He pushed the small wisps of hair hat had escaped their ties, out of her face before letting his eyes slide shut and leaning into her once more. Before he could make contact with her though he felt her fingers press against his lips to stop him going any further.

"Fiyero we can't do this," she whispered, a heartbreaking sadness tingeing her voice.

"But I though this was what you wanted?"

"I did, I do but…"

"But what?"

"Haven't I already done enough damage? To me, to you, to Glinda? Even if she never found out I will always know the full extent of my betrayal of her. How would I be able to live with myself if I knowingly hurt her more than I already have?"

At these words Fiyero felt a sudden attack of conscience and backed away. He stood and turned around so that Elphaba would not be able to see the erection he had from being so close to her.

"I need to leave," Elphaba said, standing and throwing on her cloak and gloves. "I have already stayed too long. Oz knows what they will do to you if I am found here. I don't think I could stand it if you were harmed because of me."

"I'll check that the corridor is empty," he said, without turning to look at her. He walked over to the door and reached out to pull back the heavy bolt but before he could unlock it he stopped himself and whirled back to face her. "You never answered my question," he said, advancing in her a little.

"What question?"

"Why did you come back here? You must have known that the Police would be searching for you."

"I had thought the might but…" she did not know how to continue. As she had known before, she should just tell him a lie. That she wanted to say goodbye to Shiz but, like before, she could not stop the truth flying out of her mouth. "I wanted… no, I needed to see you. I couldn't face the idea that leaving here meant never seeing you again.

In three long strides he crossed the room and pulled her into his arms, crushing his lips against hers, determined that this time, he was not going to let her deny them what they both needed. She knew that she should be pushing him away but she didn't have the will. All of her resistance was gone and she was ready to take what he offered and give him to same in return.

He hastily pulled the ribbon that held her cloak together, allowing the materiel to slither down her body to the floor, his hands following in its wake until coming to rest on her behind. He roughly pulled her into him, wanting her to feel just how aroused he was by her. He knew that such aggressive actions might cause her to bolt, but time was too short for them to play any games. He did not want her to be any doubt with regards to his feelings and his intentions. By the way she tightened her grip on his hair and moaned into his mouth he could tell that she felt the same way.

Before either of them could really register what was going on Elphaba began to tug at his clothes, opening buttons and unclasping buckles, desperate to touch the tight muscles and warm skin that she knew was waiting beneath the fabric for her. Seeing the looks of lust and desperation on her face as she revealed his skin excited Fiyero in a way he had never experienced before. He longed to rip her dress from her body, throw her on the bed and make love till her 'til she screamed his name to the heavens. He resisted though, he wanted to see what she would do first.

Eventually his waistcoat and his shirt were undone. Hesitantly she reached out and slightly pushed the fabric apart, allowing her fingertips to brush across the bare skin of his chest. Something on his skin suddenly caught her eye. She gently parted his clothing further to reveal a pattern of blue diamonds across his chest. Her fingers were instantly drawn to the tattoos and she began to trace the pattern softly, causing his breath to catch.

"What are these?" she asked, unable to draw her eyes from his chest.

"Tribal markings," he replied. "Every Arjiki boy has them in one way or another."

"They're beautiful," she whispered.

"My Grandfather had them all over his body including his… ooh…" The words were stolen from his throat as Elphaba bent down and began placing hungry kisses across his chest, following the pattern of diamonds with her lips. He allowed it for a short while, revelling in the attention she gave him but soon he became frustrated. He didn't want this to be a one sided thing, he wanted to give her the same sort of pleasure that she was giving him.

With this in mind he brought his hands to her arms and drew her away from him slightly. She looked up at him with a confused look in her eyes. "What's the matter? Didn't you like it?" He wanted to laugh at the lack of confidence in her voice. If she knew how her actions were affecting him she would not ask such a silly question.

"That's really not it."

"Then what is it?" He could see that she was starting to get a little angry, clearly she did not enjoy the idea that she was being toyed with. He did not answer her question with words. Instead he leant down and began to kiss her again; trying to show her through this just how much she had pleased him with her previous actions.

Her anger dissipated instantly when she felt his lips on hers. How was it that such a simple act could reduce her to such a quivering mess? It was like he had some sort of power over her. If she didn't know better she would say he had cast a spell over her.

Fiyero ran his hands over her before bringing them to the zip that ran down the back of her dress. He gently tugged at it until it began to give and move downwards. His other hand followed, trailing his fingers over the other exposed Emerald skin. Just as it had been in his dreams it was as smooth as Gillikin Satin. He slipped his hand into the gap and let it rest fully on her back, marvelling at how warm and soft the flesh was.

"Are you going to tease me all night?" Elphaba asked, frustrated that he seemed to have stopped. His answer was to slowly part the fabric of her dress and push it over her shoulders so that it slowly fell down her body to the floor, revealing her to him. When he had dreamt of the two of them together like this she had always been beautiful but even those erotic visions could not prepare him for her true radiance. She looked like the Faerie Queen.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. He brought his hand to where her hair was bound and pulled out the clip, allowing the ebony tresses to tumble over her shoulders and down her back. As she looked back at him with lust in her blue eyes he could not stay apart from her any longer. He pulled her into him gasping at the sensation of her bare breasts pressing into his chest. He kissed his way up the delicate column of her throat, along her jaw line and up to her ear. "Are you Lurline come to save me?" he whispered as he took her earlobe between his teeth.

"No," she whispered back, running her fingers through his hair, making sure he wouldn't move away from her again. "I am the saved." She moved her head round so that their lips met once more. She devoured his mouth, kissing him like the world was about to end. Her hands slid down his back, resting on his behind for a moment before grabbing hold of the waistband and tugging him in the direction of the bed. Realising what she was doing, he quickly swept her up in his arms and carried her, gently laying her down on the bed.

He stepped back to admire her naked form for a moment. The firelight was reflected in her icy blue eyes making them smoulder, inviting him to do everything he desired to do. "Don't make me wait for you," she whispered as she noticed that he was not making any move towards her. His hands quickly went to the fastenings of his trousers, taking just seconds to remove the final barrier between their bodies.

Elphaba's eyes widened as she saw him fully naked for the first time. Thanks to the attentions of a Quadling itinerant when she was just fifteen, she was well acquainted with the anatomy of the male of the species just as she was not unfamiliar with the physical acts that happened between men and women. This liaison did not prepare her for the sight of Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Arjiki naked. He was everything that a man should be and more. She could have wept at the sight of such beauty in an otherwise ugly world.

Not wanting to be parted from him for another moment, she held her arms out to him, inviting him to join her on the bed, an invitation he did not hesitate in accepting. He quickly covered her body with his and proceeded to kiss every inch of her. She gasped and moaned as his lips blazed a trail across her breasts, her stomach, her thighs. She was losing her mind with the sensations. How could one person receive this amount of pleasure and remain sane?

Eventually he made his way back up her body and kissed her lips again, adjusting himself so that they were touching from head to toe. Slowly she parted her legs and dragged her foot up along his thigh, curling her leg around him until it rested on his buttocks and he could feel how ready for him she was. Unable to hold on any longer he crushed his lips to hers and entered her, provoking a long, satisfied moan from both of them.

"Elphaba," he whispered. "My Faerie Queen… My Fae."

"Yero my hero," she responded breathily, unable to think of anything but the feeling of having this man, who she had dreamt of for so long, inside her.

Fiyero held himself still for a few moments to allow her to become accustomed to the feeling. It was obvious to him that she was no blushing virgin but he would not have her pleasure diminished by rushing things. "Are you ready?" he asked, wanting to make absolutely sure. She did not respond with words, simply nodding her agreement. He began to gently thrust his hips, creating a little of the friction they both longed for. Elphaba bit her lower lip and her eyes slid closed.

Gradually they built up the tempo of their lovemaking. Neither of them wanted this to ever end, but at the same time they both desperately reached for a common goal. Elphaba began to move her hips in order to meet Fiyero's thrusts and eventually she brought both legs up to wrap tightly around his hips, forcing him deep into her.

"Fae," he murmured as he began to move faster. Elphaba began to feel the pressure building up within her. She urged him to go faster; desperately wanting to feel what she knew would be the greatest pleasure of her life. He was clearly an accomplished lover. She could tell by the way he angled his thrusts in order to give her maximum satisfaction. Every time he surged into her she felt a tingling sensation radiating out from her core and through her body until she could take it no more.

"Yero!" she screamed as he tipped her over the edge into a shattering climax.

The feeling of her muscles contracting around him stimulated Fiyero to the point where it did not take long for him to reach orgasm too.

They collapsed together, breathing heavily, trying to gain some sense of reality while, at the same time, trying to hold on to the wickedly pleasurable sensations that still rushed through them both.

Once they had both come down from their orgasmic high, Fiyero gently pulled himself out of her and leant down to kiss her before positioning himself behind her, pulling her body into his.

"That was…" Elphaba breathed, unable to find the words for what that was.

"I know," Fiyero replied, smiling as he buried his face into her hair which was now gloriously dishevelled.

Elphaba was so relaxed in his arms that her eyes began to close and she started to drift into sleep until she heard his voice again. "I love you Fae," he sighed. The sound of the nickname he had given her made her melt.

"I love you too Yero my hero," she replied, making him feel just the same way.

"Please don't leave Fae," he pleaded as their predicament began to work its way, uninvited, to the forefront of his mind. "Stay with me."

The sound of his words brought Elphaba out of her dreamy state. She had desperately wanted to forget that soon she would have to leave him, probably forever. "Yero my love, please don't." She rolled over so that she was facing him. "You know that I have nothing to offer you. I can't stay here. If you are caught with me then you will be imprisoned, possibly even executed as a traitor. I can't let that happen. I would rather never see you again than to live for even a second knowing that you had been hurt because of me." She brought a hand up to stroke his face and leaned in to give him a loving kiss. "I would rather die right now and know that you were safe."

He looked into her face and saw the love that he felt for her mirrored in her eyes and it broke his heart for he knew that she meant what she said. He would die for her if he thought that it would mean her safety was guaranteed, he knew by instinct that she would do exactly the same for him.

"I should go," she said. She sat up and was about to leave the bed when she felt him grab her wrist.

"No!" he cried, sitting up with her and pulling her to him, pressing his lips to hers and trying to pour every bit of love he felt for her into that kiss. Trying to make her see that he would take any punishment handed down to him if it meant he could be with her for just a little longer. "Don't leave me Fae."

She wrapped her arms around him and returned his kiss. "Don't do this Yero. Don't try to make me put you in danger because I won't. I can't. I love you too much."

"We will leave together then."

"What?"

"We can head west to the Vinkus. My Father will receive us well. Long has he desired to overthrow the Wizard's authority in the Vinkus but the other tribes fear his power too much. There is no fondness for our glorious Wizard in the west though and your testimony in front of a tribal council will be enough to convince them that they should declare a state independent of the Emerald City. Once the Vinkus secedes it will only be a matter of time before the other provinces follow. The Wizard will find himself surrounded by unfriendly forces. He will have to back down."

Elphaba was astonished. His grasp of the politics of Oz was remarkable.

"Do not look so amazed my sweet," he said, smirking at her. "There is only so much one can ignore when forced to attend council meetings every week."

She leaned in and kissed him again. "Thank you," she whispered against his lips.

"What for?"

"For being you my love. For letting me know that you truly do want me. For giving me such wonderful moments to take away with me and think about when this is no more than a memory." 

"What are you talking about?"

"You know that I must leave alone. If we left together we would be pursued across Oz and even if your plan did work and the Vinkus were to declare independence, the Wizard has his spies. I would forever live in fear that you would be harmed in order to make me suffer. I cannot live in that sort of fear my love. I just can't. Please forgive me."

He looked into her eyes and knew that she would never consent to him leaving with her. "If you are leaving alone then you should do it now. The Gale Force could be marching on Shiz at any moment and I could not bear to see you captured. Not by them. They are monsters. They would not think twice about torturing you just for the sick pleasure of hearing your screams." She smiled at him, and left the bed. "Besides, I don't think my heart could stand to be broken any more," he said sadly. "It is probably best that you leave quickly."

She quickly gathered up her clothes and dressed herself, not wanting to leave but knowing that she had to. He got up and pulled on his trousers. "You shouldn't go back out into the corridor," he said crawling under the bed. He pulled out a rope ladder that he then hooked onto the window. Elphaba looked at him oddly.

"There is a reason that my reputation is so scandalacious you know." She laughed and walked over to him, throwing her arms around him and kissed him. She kissed him knowing that this would be the last time. It was warm and loving and all the best things that she would remember about him.

"You are the very best of men my love," She whispered, resting her hands in his chest. "Beneath that carefully chosen façade you have the mind and the heart to make a real difference in this world. Use it my Yero. Be the man that you were born to be and maybe one day you might come up with a way for us to be together." He leaned in and kissed her one last time.

"I promise my Fae. I will be everything you want me to be." She then hooked her leg over the window ledge and climbed out onto the rope ladder.

"Just one last question," she said. "It's silly but I will always wonder if I don't ask. Why were you up in the Tower earlier?"

"Honestly?" She nodded at him. "When I heard of your flight from the Emerald City I had hoped that maybe you would come back here. I was up there looking for you. Praying that I had not seen you for the last time." She smiled at him.

"Goodbye Yero my Hero. I fear that this is the last time. I shall never forget you my love." The leaned in and kissed him before beginning her descent. Once she reached the ground she looked around, checking that the coast was clear, before making a run for the place where she had stowed her things.

Fiyero watched as she disappeared into the trees and then as she rose up into the air and flew away from him.

"Goodbye my love," he whispered as a lonely tear rolled down his cheek. In that moment he vowed to himself that he would do everything that she asked of him. He would not squander those things that she had seen in him, those things that she seemed to value so highly. He would work to make a difference. He would work to prove her innocence. He would work to make sure that they would be together again.

Always.

Forever.

Never to be parted.


End file.
